


Valentine's Day with Reminders

by Moonlit_Catra



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Cute, Dorks in Love, F/F, Love, Post-War, SOFTNESS IN THE MORNING, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Catra/pseuds/Moonlit_Catra
Summary: Why celebrate love on one day?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40
Collections: CatrAdora Valentine’s Day Fluff





	Valentine's Day with Reminders

**Author's Note:**

> I'm soft. That's all I'm going to say.

Getting to wake up next to the woman she loved most in the entirety of Etheria made Adora feel more joy than she would ever be able to express in words. Without a doubt, Catra's peaceful sleeping face bathed in sunlight made her feel calm and overwhelming love. 

Three years since the war against Horde Prime, the tension during the rehabilitation of the Etheria between all of those involved in the war had been undeniably present and that did not exclude Adora and Catra. If anything, at the time the most tension was between the two of them. There was a lot of miscommunications and lingering effects from the environment that had caused them both damage that the two needed to work through. But slowly they did. Through the years, they became friends with hesitant words and actions and then slowly the love that they had never been able to properly express in the Horde began to peek through the crevices of their healing hearts. 

Eight months. It had been eight months since Catra had confessed her feelings for Adora. Eight months since the two had held each other and cried about requited feelings that they had thought had been unrequited for so long. It had been six months since they felt comfortable enough to share a bed together again. 

And now, it had been eight months since the two of them have been together. With the war passing, the two had finally gotten the opportunity to learn more about Etherian traditions, including the holiday that fell on that very day that they arose on: Valentine's Day. 

The day in which love is celebrated and cherished, a day in which Etheria seemed to be clouded in pinks and reds and flowers according to what Bow had explained to them. The holiday sounded nice, if it was for a normal couple that hadn't gone through hell and back together and apart. But they weren't a normal couple and despite the encouragement that they had received from their friends, neither of them wished to participate in such festivities. 

Valentine's Day seemed unnecessary to them. After all, love should be celebrated each day they awaken, each day that they get to hold one another close while whispering those words of love that they had once been unable to do.

Just like in this moment, where Catra finally stirred awake, her sleepy gaze focusing on the blonde that laid beside her. The brunette giving a sleepy grin in greeting. 

Even if it was something that occurred every day, that she got to see every morning, Adora knew that she would never grow tired of the heartwarming sight before her. 

“Good morning, Catra.” Adora whispered as she reached out and scratched behind Catra's ears, bringing forth a purr. The sound making Adora's heart feel like it could burst from how much love she felt for the other. 

Catra yawned in response, shuffling closer to her girlfriend and trying her best to hide away from the light that threatened to keep her awake. “Good morning… go back to sleep. It's still too early to be up on a day off, Adora.” The brunette grumbled as she wrapped her arms around Adora’s waist. 

Adora smiled and embraced her girlfriend close. It was moments like this that reminded her to appreciate every second that she had with Catra after having been apart from her for so long. At one point in her life she thought that she would never have the chance to do something like this. She thought that she had lost the person she had loved most in this world. But here the two of them were together, planning to never let each other go again. 

“Are we going to that Valentine’s day banquet thing that Sparkles is throwing? She's been asking us for a while now.” Catra asked, her words being cut off by a yawn as she prepares to go back to sleep. 

Adora hummed softly and shook her head. “Nah… why would we need to do that? We can celebrate right here… together in each other’s arms.” Adora reached down to grasp Catra’s chin and smile at her. The words were cheesy, she knew that. But she couldn't help it when Catra made her feel that way with a simple smile in her direction. 

“I love you.” She spoke softly but her eyes carried those words even further into Catra’s heart. Those words were rare, the two always focusing more on their actions. But when they were uttered, they were said with an overabundant amount of love and adoration for the other. 

“I love you too…” The way that Catra’s voice resonated was only heard when the two of them were alone. The intimacy and privacy of their room, where they can be themselves and drop down their walls and appearances. They saw each other and only each other. 

That day was a day of love, that’s what many people had told them within the walls of the Bright Moon castle. But whenever they were alone, whenever they were together, everyday was a day of love to them. 

They had been through enough days of darkness and pain for them to choose to just celebrate their love for one day. 

Each memory that they had from when they fell apart to when they reunited reminded them that love is something that should be thought about everyday because it can be as fragile as glass or as strong as steel. It is grown and developed with kindness and tenderness and communication. It blooms like a rose in a garden that’s properly cared for. It has warmed them like a fire in the winter slopes of the kingdom of Snows. 

Today was Valentine’s Day, the day of love. But to them, everyday was one of love. As they laid there in bed that lazy morning, their hearts beat as one, their memories reminded them to hold onto what’s precious and to cherish the one they love each and every day that they had together. 

After all, love should be celebrated every day when you’re with the one who holds your heart.   


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it! Happy Valentine's Day!!


End file.
